New Timeline (Lunar State)
Special notes :''From the authors of Lunar State: This scenario is heavily inspired by Michael Mangual's book, Shattered Citadel. Neither the original author of Lunar State, Bobalugee1940, nor the current caretaker, DaneOfScandinavy, own the rights of the book and its content. Despite drawing inspiration from Shattered Citadel, the authors of this scenario have attempted to make it as different from the book as possible.'' :''From the author of Shattered Citadel: "As the longtime creator and developer of the Shattered Citadel Universe storyline one of my many fans has brought this page to my attention and I must add a correction. Bobalugee1940 has used numerous original SC artwork and more then 60% of my stories WWIII timeline. I am flattered that he has done this, but as the original author and creator of this artwork and story I implore you to check out my website, join my facebook page, and check out my amazing youtube videos set in WWIII. - Michael Mangual"'' Overview of Timeline Early 21st Century (2013-2040) *collapse of the USD *collapse of the western economy *rise of the eastern economies and nation-states *build up of the Chinese and Russian militaries and the decline of the American military *unification of major blocs into the Holy Islamic Sultanate (the Near East, Indonesia, and North Africa excluding Afghanistan and Israel), the European Federation (Europe and Turkey up to the new USSR), the Union of the Soviet Socialist Republics (the former USSR excluding Ukraine and Moldova and the Baltic States), the African Union (non-Muslim Africa), the People's Republic of Asia (China, Mongolia, North Korea, and South East Asia excluding Singapore and Vietnam), **The most ambitious of these was the United States of the Pacific which included the United States, Canada, the Caribbean, Japan, South Korea, the various Pacific islands, Australia, and New Zealand. This was in an attempt to greatly increase the combined military and economic strength of the member states also to permanently allow for mutual security on an unprecedented scale. * various small scale wars including the First War over Afghanistan, the Soviet invasion of Finland and the Baltic States, the Bolivian-Chilean War, and the Second Falkands War. *the US lands on Mars with extensive help from India and Europe, China lands on Mars several months later. *the Muslim Army is modernized by the Chinese and Russians. Middle 21st Century 2041-2055 *creation of the United States Gold Dollar in an attempt to return to a gold standard by the USP although it did help alleviate some of the woes of the old USD but it fell through. *creation of the World Dollar by the EF, USP, AU, and Brazil that was able to steady out the declining currency standard. *creation of the Pact of Hegemony between the PRA, HIS, and USSR. *the first colony is established on the moon quickly followed by colonies on Mars, the Jupiter's moons, Saturn's moons, and very small colonies on Mercury and in Venusian orbit. **the colonies vastly expand as thousands leave Earth to the colonies where there is a relatively high chances of business success and more jobs. *the collapse of the US economy becomes more pronounced as the Congress cuts the military's budget by 3/4 in order to continue to pay welfare to the large population. *the Second War over Afghanistan is fought and the US is forced to withdraw after several months of fighting Afghanistan is thus absorbed into the HIS. * the European Federation census reveals for the first time that the majority of the European Federation is atheisitc or agnostic with Islam being the second largest religion. *the HIS invades the African Union and gains a large amount of land in central Africa but declines to continue further after the Geneva Peace Accords of 2046 meets and signs the Treaty of Geneva. *The United Nations is dismantled after disputes between the US and China reach a boiling point over Taiwan and on June 7, 2052 the UN is formally dismantled. *by 2055 the colonies on the moon are Mars are self sustainable with large bio domes and heavy industry. WWIII (October 22, AD2055 - September 3, AD2083) *The Chinese build up their fleet around Taiwan, this prompts the US to do the same *the Chinese launch their assault on Taiwan on October 22, 2055 they launch the Battle of Taiwan which destroys the already castrated US fleet and invades Taiwan and destroys the US military stationed on the island. *The Chinese launch an assault the following day onto Vietnam and US Korea *the US declares war on China, the USSR, and the HIS; the EF and AU refuse to join the war *China and the Muslims invade India and completely control northern India. *By 2057 the Chinese and Russians successfully captures all minor US holdings in the Pacific including New Zealand, Hawaii and Japan; Papua New Guinea and Australia hold out, though. *Brazil, Argentina and Venezuela, and Paraguay join the Hegemony all other Latin American countries are attacked by the Hegemony forces *The Europeans study the war and begin to modernize their forces the Africans do this as well but at a much smaller scale *On June 30 2057 the Chinese, Russians, and Muslims launch their nuclear weapons at North America and Australia they kill nearly 70 million people the nuclear retaliation by the US kills nearly 110 million people. *the Chinese and Russians invade America with the Russians launching their assault at Alaska and Canada while the Chinese hit California **the Chinese advance all the way to the Mississippi before they are stopped while the Russians are stopped throughout the Canadian Wilderness. *On February 2, 2058 the Sultanate and the Soviets invades Europe and is bolstered by a large amount of native Muslims although a significant portion of the Muslims do support the EF over the Sultanate and the Soviets are bolstered by local communist parties they are stopped. * On July 9, 2060 the Sultanate invades Africa and nearly fully takes over the continent with small holdouts in South Africa and West Africa while Madagascar remains a battle field by January 2061. *Between January 2061-December 2072 is known as the Long Attrition with the powers of the world using up vast amount of the world's resources and killing nearly 3 billion of the Earth's population. **The first large scale battles begin to occur on the colonies of the moon and mars and somewhat even Jupiter's moons as the various colonies mobilize from orders from Earth. The colonist are very resentful of this fact and along with the now unregulated mining occuring on the planets are also destroying the native ecology and making delicate terraforming nigh-impossible. **The Geronimo Porject begins in the Free United States to create new WMD's or weapons to win the war or both. It experiments with cloning, directed energy weapons, and even biological warfare - one of the few horrors not seen yet in this war. **Fierce fighting continues on all fronts as gains are nearly impossible in this war of attrition. **On March 15, 2062 the allied powers (the US, the EF, the AU, India, and the Latin American states sign the Treaty of Saint Augustine which unites the various states into a single nation-state they call themselves the United Nations after the former international organization. All the various armies' effeciency is vastly increased with the now unified command under the UN Peacekeeper Corps. ***The Hegemony can not match the same level of unity with the only comparable example being South America which united into the People's Republic of South America, although Brazil only joined through coercion from China and Argentina. **The only major changes during this time is the Fall of Denmark and Scandinavia to the Soviets, the Liberation of Madagascar by the UN. **The only fluid fronts during this time is West Africa, India, and Canada. *The Long Attrition ends on January 7, 2073 when the UN launchs a coordinated interplanetary strike in Europe, North America and Latin America with smaller feints in Africa, the Pacific, and India. The colonies are pushed to their hardest on Mars and the Moon with proportionately larger casualties on both sides **They break the Chinese at the Mississippi after four days of fighting and the Muslims and Soviets in Europe are pushed back though they do not wholey break. *the UN liberates North America by September 14, 2075 and liberates continental Europe by June 20, 2076 although Scandinavia is still under Soviet occupation *On June 2, 2076 the various colonists on the Moon refuse to fight each followed by the Martians, the Mercurians, and the Jovians although the Venusians and Saturnians do not stop fighting as there was never any heavy fighting on either of those colonies **On July 4, 2076 the Lunar colonies - both UN and Hegemony - declare their independence as the Lunar State. The UN refuses to recognize them along with the Hegemony. They can not respond though so they are practically independent by default. The Martians declare their independence on August 19, 2076, the Jovians on November 12, and the Mercurians on January 2, 2077. None are recognized *The various independent colonies sign the Treaty of New Normandie - the capital of the Lunar State - and form the Noman Pact. They invade and destroy the orbiting Venusian colonies and attack the Saturnians conquering them by October 2080. *The UN continues to push back the Hegemony and by August 2080 are advanced to the Urals and have pushed into South America down to the Amazon, in Africa they've advanced to the Congo River and fully liberated Madagascar. *By January, 2083 the UN has liberated the Pacific islands and Indonesia and even landed forces into South East Asia and the Philippines; the majority of central Africa has been liberated and the UN has swept down the Pacific coast of South America. The UN has also invaded the Sultanate and has attacked deep into Turkey and has liberated Sicily, and the Mediterranean. The Urals though hold out against the UN. *In February 2083 the Sultanate collapses as the top generals strip the Sultanate of his power in a coup and it crumbles as the chain of command collapses as various generals refuse to recognize the new leader, some recognizing a different leader and some recognizing the new leader. *By June 2083 the UN completely liberates the Sultanate as the various factions either surrender to the UN or are unable to mount a coordinated defense. The Argentinian underground assists the UN in taking the majority of Argentina. *The UN launche Operation: Dragon Killer against the Chinese and Russians in what is often now known as the Summer Offensive. The UN launches and assault into the Chinese controlled South East Asia and Tibet while also launching an assault into Central Asia to circumvent the Urals. South America is subjected to several feints but no major offensives. *By August the Soviets are cut in two as the UN reaches the Arctic Sea and the Chinese have their mainland invaded. The South American government surrenders to the UN after the fall of Rio De Janerio. *On August 17, 2083 the Chinese and Soviets sue for peace with the UN and the Paris Peace Accords begin and an official cease fire is called on August 18. *On September 3, 2083 the Treaty of Paris is signed which ends WWIII and unites the world under the UN and officially recognizes the various colonies as independent nations. This comes as the 300th Anniversery of the Treaty of Paris that ended the American War of Independence. End of the 21st Century (2084-2099) *The Norman Pact starts the New Marshall Plan to help the Earth recover from the Third World War. The UN citizenry - while still angry for being abandoned in the middle of their darkest hour - accept the aid to restore their devestated planet. *The Great Reconstruction begins to repair the Earth to its former state. The new capital of Paris is restored first in 2088. The Great Reconstruction ends in the mid 22nd Century. *The Norman Pact launches the first colonies to the moons of Uranus they are given self-government so as to not repeat the mistakes of Earth. Early 22nd Century (2100-2130) *Luna, Mars, and Jovians begin to research the possibilities of a Faster than Light engine for the colonization of other star systems. *The UN continues to rebuild the Earth and reorganizes the Earth into various habitation zones and billions of people are forcibly migrated to the various new zones with some being designated to agriculture (pink zone), some to industry (grey zone), some to the light population centers (purple zone) and some to the dense population centers (green zone) with those who resist being arrested and sent to the prisoner work centers (blue zone) to conduct mining and logging and other recourse gaining activities. The POW's from the war who were deemed uncorrectionable were also sent to the blue zone (alost 40% of the POW's were sent to the blue zone). The red zones are the uninhabited zones and are left for nature to reclaim. The yellow zones are for military use and the orange zone is the capitol of the UN (Paris). *Counter-relgious movements begin in force against the established religions especially in the most devestated areas of Earth and the colonies. The most prominent of these is the rise of Greco-Roman Polytheism especially on the devestated plains of Mars. Very few places are not affected by this movement including the majority of the Agricultural Districts in the UN and the Lunar State which although suffering a heavy amount of casualties was also the center of most Christian and Jewish relocation due to lax intolerance laws. *The Mercurians claim that the Sun is rightful Mercurian territory and begins plans to construct a Dyson Sphere around the Sun. This claim is met with heavy diplomatic attacks against Mercury by Mars, Luna, and the Jovians. The UN refuses to be involved. Mid 22nd Century (2131-2170) *The New Nazi movement in European Urban District begins in force with the belief in the superiority of the "Aryan Race" and the advocacy of the destruction of non-Aryans to create a perfect world, although instead of the majority of the hate being directed towards the Jews and Slavs they are directed against the Arabs and Asians. They are first put down by local anti-Nazi laws carried over from the old European countries but they win their case in the Supreme Allied Court and are allowed to exist and express their views. *Lunar State and the Martians impose diplomatic sanctions against the Mercurians for their continued building of the Solar Dyson Sphere, the Jovians, and Uranians both follow the sanctions but the Venusians refuse to recognize the sanctions, the UN takes no notice of either side and is neutral. Category:Scenario: Lunar State Category:Timeline Category:Moon 21st century Category:Moon 22nd century